Farrah Part II of Lady
by MandaMerea
Summary: This is the second part to Lady. It continues after Smokes is in the refuge, with, Lady, Bumlets, Tulip, Oscar, plus more of the Newsies. There's a new girl, Farrah, and somethings not right about her. What or who does she want?
1. To: Maddy, Luv, Jonathan

??Farrah f  
  
Part two of Lady  
  
By: Manda Merea'  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Newsies, but I do own my characters.  
  
© 2002-03  
  
? Chapter I: To Maddy, Luv, Jonathan ?  
  
'Dear Maddy,  
  
How are ya? I'm don' ok. Are al da newsys? Day say I'm in here for 12 monts. Dats a year I think. I was just now able to rite you. Its bin bout 4. Rite my family will ya? Tell em I'm ok. Same with the gang. Hop you can red this.  
  
Luv,  
  
Jonathan'   
  
Lady sat at her bunk in the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan. It had been four months since Smokes had gone to the refuge, and Lady has counted everyday. The hot, long summer nights shortened to cool October nights, and it was nearing Halloween. All the newsies were excited even the older ones, though they tried to act as if they weren't. They planed to dress up just the same as everyone else; they just used the excuse of the masquerade at Medda's.   
  
"Is dat from Smokes?" Bumlets walked over to her from the doorway. She handed it to him.  
  
"Yes. He just wanted to say hi, I guess. I've tried writing him myself but I guess the Warden won't allow them to receive letters." She stood up herself to face him.  
  
"Well anyone is betta dan Snyder was."   
  
"Do you think he thinks I'm ignoring him?" Her chestnut eyes looked into his for an answer. She felt bad for asking him about Smokes, or talking about him with him, but she couldn't help it. He was still her close friend.   
  
"I'se don't know. I'se guess you'll find out in da letteas." He stretched out his arms, she steppd in, and he enclosed her.  
  
"Sorry Dom. I have to go now. I'm meeting Tulip." Lady pulled away after giving him a quick peck on the cheek, headed down the stairs and out the door. 


	2. Farrah Jones Chapter II

?? Chapter II: Farrah ?  
  
Lady arrived at Tibby's just as Tulip did. They both took a booth, and ordered.  
  
"So how are you and Oscar doing?" Lady took a sip of her cream soda after inquiring of Tulip's husband.   
  
"Great. His Uncle has been great to us lately. I ain't got a clue why. We have a little apartment not far from the distribution center you'll have to come see it. How's you and Bumlets doin'?" Tulip brushed her strawberry red hair from her face. She had begun to wear it up most of the time and she started wearing dresses. Both a change from before she meet Oscar.  
  
"Oh, we're fine." The two talked as if they are old friends rather than two people who used to be very indifferent towards each other, and cool. About an hour passed and a young girl walked into Tibby's. Everyone's head turned as they wonder whom walks into a cheep diner in a dress made of blue silk, and creamy mother of pearl lace as dainty trim. Eyes may have deceived of her posture, and image, however she was young, fifteen. She had dazzling blue eyes, like clear blue ocean water gleaming from the bright sun. Her hair, a dark, deep red, almost brown, laid on the top of her head with curls easily flowing at her temples. Her skin looked as if has never seen the light of day, it was creamy, milky white, and her high cheekbones were accented beautifully by pink blush. She parted her lips, which were colored a rosy pink, and speaks to Lady and Tulip. She spook in a soft whisper at first.  
  
"Madison Riker?" She inquired in a cockney accent. Lady looked up to her. She was tall, already 5'7 at fifteen.  
  
"Yes. Can I help you?"   
  
"Maybe, I used to be a close friend of Jonathan's." Lady stared for a moment. The girl continues. "Jonathan Ocean. I was wondering if you knew where I could find him. I'm asking you because I have been told you are good friends with him." Lady sat and thought for her what seemed like a few minutes, but really only was so many seconds trying to guess what this girl is all about.  
  
"You haven't heard?" Tulip took the privilege of asking.  
  
"I arrived from England only a few nights ago. So I suppose I haven't,"  
  
"I'm sorry, would you like to sit?" Lady offered after seeing the girl shift her weight from her left foot to the other. She did, and Tulip slid to the inside to allow the new edition. "Oh, this is Tulip Delancey." Lady referred to the red head girl who she was then sitting next to.  
  
"Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Farrah Jones. Please to met you both." Tulip smiled and nodded while Lady shook her hand and returned the 'please to met you'.   
  
"If you don't mind my prying, how do you know Jonathan?" Lady began playing with her charm bracelet.  
  
"Oh, we met a number of years ago, here in Manhattan. That's very pretty. Did you get it from a sweetheart?"  
  
"Something like that." She forced a slight smile. "Jonathan is currently unattainable right now. He's doing time at the refuge for something that took place a long time ago. He should be out in about eight months. I keep in touch with him, so if there's anything you'd like to convey to him I'd be pleased to,"  
  
"No! I mean no thank you. That's quit all right, I can do without. I just was looking for some past friends here. I haven't been able to locate any so far."   
  
"Sorry bout yer luck." Tulip said.  
  
"Yes, well thank you for your time. I hope, well I'm sure we'll meet again." Farrah stood, nodded with a smile, and headed out of Tibby's to be met with a lean, and, sly-looking man who took her arm.  
  
"Whas that all about?" Tulip questioned.  
  
"I really haven't the faintest idea. I don't think I trust her though,"  
  
"Why not, she seemed nice enough. Oh, I get it, you're jealous."  
  
"What? We aren't even together anymore."  
  
"See ha!" Tulip slamd her palm on the table at her personal discovery. Lady looked at her with odd eyes. "You'd never even admit that the two of you were sweethearts before. Of course we all knew you guys were, but still,"  
  
"I am not jealous! Besides what would I have to be jealous of? Her English accent? No." Lady sits for a minute while Tulip giggles, and snickers at her.  
  
~~~~I have a lot more to write...... I am just itching to get something up. There may be more to this chapter. Please Review! :)~~~~~ 


End file.
